Did You?
by evil superman
Summary: A close call has Dr. MacKay thinking. 2nd in the ‘Inner Thoughts’ series


Title: Did You?

Summary: A close call has Dr. MacKay thinking. (2nd in the 'Inner Thoughts' series)

Paring: None.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine and neither is the song. The song 'Did You' belongs to Hoobastank.

Note: After writing 'Lonely Path' I got some other ideas for songfics dealing with the inner thoughts of some of the Atlantis crew.

* * *

You know you have a lot of time to think about all the things you have and haven't done in your life when you're laying on a cold floor bleeding to death. And that's just what Dr. Rodney MacKay was doing. It was just his luck that it would be on his first _real_ trip though the Stargate dealing with scientific and only scientific stuff, no Wraith or any other baddies getting in the way, he got killed. 

Being so caught up in his own thoughts Rodney, never even noticed when the medical team arrived in the gate room and started working to save his life. Not that it would have mattered any way if Rodney had noticed he probably would have told them not to waste their time, he was going to die anyway.

**Did you say everything you could?  
Do the things that you thought you would?  
Did it ever occur to you that this could be your final day?  
Did you go where you wanted to go?  
Learn about what you wanted to know?  
Did you ever really give something back instead of always taking in?**

**Did you find what you're looking for?  
Did you get your foot in the door?  
Can you look at yourself and feel proud of all the things you've done?  
Did you inspire the ones that you knew?  
Make a difference to those who knew you?  
Did you finally figure out what it is that makes us who we are today?**

**Don't waste another day  
You never know when you'll get one  
Don't waste another day  
To do anything you haven't done**

Hours later Rodney laid in the infirmary thinking back on what had happened. It had been close, too close for Rodney's liking. It was supposed to be a nice easy relaxing mission to an uninhabited world. Of course nothing ever goes the way it's supposed too, especially when he was involved.

Whoever's job it was to look for life on other planets before sending teams there really needed a good kick in the butt. Sure at first the planet seemed uninhabited, right by the Stargate. But as soon as the gate was just out of the team's sight, signs of inhabitation started popping up all over the place, and those inhabitants were not in the least bit happy to see the team.

The team, not expecting company, was slightly taken by surprise. They'd managed to make it back to the gate but not before the natives had managed to get their hands on Rodney's gun. It was ironic that Rodney would get shot and almost killed by his own gun.

Sheppard was always saying if Rodney wasn't more careful with his gun, he would end up getting hurt with it. Guess he was right. One of the natives managed to figure out how to use the handgun and shot Rodney in the back just as he was jumping through the gate.

The bullet had punctured his left lung and just missed his heart by a quarter of an inch according to what Dr. Beckett said. That really got all kinds of questions running through Rodney's head.

**Did you always give it your best?  
Is there anything you regret?  
If you could have another shot at it all,  
Would you do it just the same?**

**Was it all that you thought it could be?  
Are you the person you thought you would be?  
Or did it feel like you were spinning your wheels,  
Instead of moving forward everyday?**

**Don't waste another day  
You never know when you'll get one  
Don't waste another day  
To do anything you haven't done**

Finally after weeks of being locked up in the infirmary Rodney was free to go. Working on autopilot and out of instinct the first place Rodney headed was his lab. It wasn't until he actually got there that he even realized where he was headed.

Normally Rodney loved being in his lab, a lot of the time he'd rather be there working on some new project than interacting with people. But Rodney had made himself a promise, when he was lying on the gate room floor dying, that if actually managed to survive he wasn't going to waste away his life any longer. So as soon as he noticed where he was he turned right around and left the room.

It didn't take long for Rodney to find his team, along with Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett, all sitting around a table, in their make shift commissary, laughing over ice cream and trying to teach Teyla about earth food.

Nobody questioned Rodney when he pulled up a chair, grabbed a spoon and dug in to the ice cream. Sure they'd never really seen Rodney willingly interact with other living beings before, but the man had just had his first real brush with death and almost all of them sitting at the table knew what that could do to your out look on life.

**Don't waste another day  
You never know when you'll get one  
Don't waste another day  
To do anything you haven't done**

**Did you?  
****Did you?  
****Did you?  
****Did you?**

**Don't waste another day  
You never know when you'll get one  
Don't waste another day  
To do anything you haven't done**

**Don't waste another day  
You never know when you'll get one  
Don't waste another day  
To do anything you haven't done**

**Did you?  
****Did you?****  
Did you?****  
Did you?****  
Did you?  
****Did you?  
****Did you?  
****Did you?**


End file.
